Akatsukiphobia
by Wrath Of Fire
Summary: You’d think living with a bunch of guys would be great, but not when they’re all lecherous! And what’s worse, you’re falling in love with them! SasoSaku, TobiSaku in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Naruto, everybody would be gay. But I don't, and they're not. XD**

**A/N: I just decided to make some more, after reading a few fics about Sakura joining the Akatsuki. I'm not sure if I'm going to really have Sasori. I haven't done anything with Tobi in a while.**

**Summary: You'd think living with a bunch of guys would be great, but not when they're all lecherous! And what's worse, you're falling in love with one… SasoSaku in later chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I need help." Sakura admitted. "From the Akatsuki." 

The figure grinned. "Well. You need help? With what?"

"I need training. I can't just stand around healing people. I need the skills and experience of fighting."

"Really? Why?" the figure asked. He stepped closer, out the shadows, so that the light that came in through the branches could illuminate his face and scruffy red hair.

"I need to… to find someone. A boy."

"A boy?" Akasuna no Sasori asked, frowning.

"The little brother of Itachi." Sakura explained. "Sasuke."

"Hmm… you're in love with him?"

"NO." Sakura denied. "I was, once. Not anymore."

"Fine." Sasori said, glancing her up and down in a way that made Sakura feel… rather uncomfortable. "You do know there's a price to join."

"A price?"

"Yes. Usually, we make the males pay in blood… but you're a different case…" Sasori said, walking forward. Sakura then realized that, perhaps, she was the only female Sasori had seen in a long time.

"And what would that be?" she asked warily.

"I'll show you…"

WHAM! Sakura landed a forceful knee into Sasori's gut, causing him to lose his breath. He crumpled to the ground, where Sakura began pounding her shoe into his face.

"Die, you lecherous puppet!" she hissed, kicking him a few more times.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sasori cried with each kick. Apparently, his nose had been broken off, and was lying on the ground next to him.

Finding her job done, Sakura brushed her hands off on her skirt. "Serves you right." She growled, glaring at him.

"Feisty." Sasori grumbled, earning him a few kicks in the groin.

"Calm yourself, Sakura." Said a figure, emerging from the darkness. She was a delicate female, wearing the same Akatsuki robe as Sasori. Her hair was blue, long, and a paper flower sat in her hair. An origami butterfly fluttered next to her. "You must understand. An organization of only men, and they'd do anything to get laid." Konan mused.

Sakura blinked. "You're… in the Akatsuki?"

"The only female… until now. After that demonstration, I feel that you are welcome to join us."

Sakura gave a small bow. "Thank you very much."

"Please. Call me Konan-san. Sasori-san, get up. We're going."

Sasori was trying to reattach his nose, and nodded.

"And don't try anything stupid while we're returning to base. I'll slice you to ribbons… and then I'll slice your ribbons to ribbons."

"That sounds marvelous." Sasori grumbled.

* * *

Sakura found the outfit rather comforting. She smiled, glancing at herself in the mirror. Of course, her pink hair stood out against the black and red and white, but it still looked rather stylish.

They had entered, and Konan had explained the situation.

"A girl?" Kisame grumbled. "Geez. Waste of space if you ask me."

It looked like Itachi was staring at her boobs, but he glanced up. "Kisame? Who's there? Is it Konan? Who is this?"

Tobi had latched onto her with surprising strength and kept talking to her in a third person perspective.

Deidara was comforting Sasori (who didn't want to be comforted) that he had been beaten by a girl.

Pein and Zetzu weren't there at all. Nor were Hidan and Kakuzu.

"They'll show up in time, Sakura-chan. Be patient." Konan assured her.

Sakura nodded.

"Anyways, Sakura wishes to learn to fight. She will stay with us, and help us capture the Jinchuuriki." Konan said. "Therefore, she must join one of the partnerships. Anybody not have a partner?"

The room was silent.

"Come on, people." Konan said. "One of you?"

"Nope." Kisame said after a short pause. "Even Zetzu's with Tobi right now…"

"There'll have to be a threesome, then. When one of you goes out on a mission, take Sakura with you."

There was a small murmur of approval. Not happy approval, of course, but you didn't argue with Konan.

"Back to your duties, everyone." Konan said, and walked off, but not before smiling at Sakura. "Don't worry. They won't do anything when they know I'm keeping watch on you." She whispered, sticking a small paper star in her hair. Giving a small nod, Konan vanished.

Sakura was aware of the groups splitting off, except for Tobi.

"Come on!" Tobi cried happily. "I wanna show you around!"

Tobi bounced off, and Sakura started to follow, but not before she was aware of eyes on her back. Spinning around, she saw no one.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Tobi cried. Sakura nodded and followed.

There was a small pause. "Coming, Sasori-danna, hmm?" Deidara asked. Sasori glanced at him.

"Oh, yes. Coming, Deidara." Sasori said, and quickly followed Deidara into the blackness of the cave.

* * *

**Hope I'll get up Chapter 2 soon. It'll be mostly SasoSaku, but there might be TobiSaku too.**

**Anyway, have a good day/afternoon/evening!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Take it slow. One step at a time." Came the whisper, right in her ear. "Don't get too nervous. Don't mess up."

"I won't." came the reply, a silent promise.

"Good. Don't keep me waiting."

And, with that, Sasori vanished into the blackness, tail tapping her lightly on the shoulder as he left. Sakura nodded, and stepped forward.

"Halt! Who goes th- augh!" the guard said, dying on the spot with a few quickly thrown kunai. The guard held up his spear.

"Stop, whoever- augh!"

Another one bites the dust, Sakura thought, walking forward and grabbing the two men. "Got 'em, Sasori."

Sasori made his way out, scuttling over. No wonder his name meant "scorpion", when he looked like this for most of his life.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." He said, cheerfully glancing at the two bodies. "These will go nicely with my plan."

"Whatever, short 'n squat." Sakura said. That was her nickname for him when he ran around in this… thing. She knew he hated it, and that was what delighted her when she used it.

Sasori glared at her, and Sakura had to admit that the strange creature had its good points. You certainly looked more intimidating when you were in this. When normal Sasori glared at you… well, it just looked like he was half asleep. Scratch that comment, he always looked like that.

"Let's get back then, okay?" Sakura said. "I think I got sand in my shorts."

"I could take them off. See if that helps." Sasori said, giving a perverted grin. Downside to creepy puppet thing, at least normal Sasori was easy on the eyes when he tried a come-on.

"Chaaa! Don't make me break that puppet thing, short 'n squat! I will!" Sakura cried. She could, her training with Mistress Tsunade had given her a punch that could break solid rock. Much less some puppet body.

Sasori sighed. "Fine, fine."

He started to trundle off, but stopped. "You could ride on my back, if you want?"

"I'll walk, thanks."

"No, I'm serious. Get on." Sasori said. "You walk too slowly. The way over here was torture. Even Deidara moves faster then you."

"Are you insulting me, you woody piece of trash?!" Sakura growled, whipping around, cloak swirling crazily.

"Maybe." Sasori said, grinning. "I'd figure you'd be smart enough to comprehend it, but… since you're a girl and all…"

"Chaaa!" Sakura cried, and leaped for Sasori, whipping out a kunai… only to be shot with poison tipped needles.

"Sleep tight, Sakura-chan…" Sasori whispered, picking her up with his tail and placing her on his back.

* * *

Sakura woke up, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the cave. She remembered quickly what happened. 

"That, my dear, was a trap." Sasori stated, watching her from the ground a few feet away from her. "Look out for them. Don't just spring on someone when you want to, and most of all… lose the battle cry."

"You!" she screeched, then glanced at herself. Still clothed. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." Sasori stated. "Sadly. Konan would've killed me. She almost did for poisoning you. That damn paper in your hair…"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She'd have to thank Konan later. She glanced around, and noticed the room was rather silent and empty. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all on missions."

"Even Deidara-san?"

"Yeah, even him. Apparently he went on a solo mission."

Sakura sighed, standing up, only to almost fall in the water. Sasori caught her, however, before she fell. Sakura almost thanked him… almost. Sasori set her back down on her bottom.

"Careful. The poison doesn't just go away all at once." Sasori said, and Sakura noticed that he sounded… worried. Worried for her safety. Oh, yeah right. Like he was worried about her. He probably just didn't want her to go unfertile or something, the lecher. "You could lose a limb, if you go exerting yourself all at once."

Sakura glared at him. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Relax."

"Around you? Puhlease!"

"I promise I won't do anything." Sasori said. "With that thing in your hair, from Konan, I couldn't do anything anyway."

Frowning, Sakura laid down, staring at the cave ceiling. There was a moment's pause.

"This is boring." Sakura finally grumbled. No reply. Slowly turning her head, Sakura noticed that Sasori had left. Probably to go create two new puppets. Sakura gave a small shudder, and returned her gaze to the ceiling. The gentle echo of birds chirping outside, and the ethereal whispering of the wind swirling into the cave gently placed Sakura into sleep.

* * *

"_Gaara?"_

_The Kazekage looked up. "Sakura-chan. Welcome to Sunagakure." He said, giving a small smile at her entrance. "Since when did you come?"_

"_Just for a visit." Sakura said. "I also have a few questions… could you answer them for me?"_

_Gaara nodded. "I'll try my best. Come; let's sit in the guest room."_

_They sat down. Sakura noticed how happier Gaara seemed. It was such a change from how he was in the Chunin exams._

"_How is Konoha?" Gaara asked._

"_They're well." Sakura lied through her teeth. Gaara seemed to accept it, though._

"_Good. Now, the questions you wanted to ask?"_

"_Do you know of someone called Akasuna no Sasori?"_

_Gaara pondered this. "Yes, but he was here before my time. I haven't heard much."_

_Sakura nodded. "What do you know?"_

"_Only that he was a master at making human puppets… and that the Third Hokage mysteriously vanished right before he deserted the town and became a missing-nin… is that good?" Gaara said._

"_That's wonderful, thank you. Do you know where he is now?" Sakura asked._

_This was bad. Gaara narrowed his eyes, searching hers for answers. "Why do you wish to know, Sakura?"_

"_I just-"_

"_From what I hear, getting close to him is not the best idea. They say he is insane… that he turned himself, and his parents, into puppets."_

_Gaara leaned forward in his chair. "Sakura… why do you want to contact him?"_

"_Sasuke."_

_Gaara's eyes shot open. "Hmm?"_

"_Sasuke… went missing. And I want to get him back. If this Sasori is so powerful, then I must learn from him. I have to know the skills to retrieve Sasuke."_

_Sakura didn't notice that she had teared up and she tried to wipe the tears away without Gaara noticing. It was impossible._

"_You miss him… very much." Gaara said, slowly._

"_Y-yes." Sakura said, giving a small sigh to calm her shaking breaths._

"_Then… I suppose I shall have to tell you of the detail I hid." Gaara said, frowning. "He is a member of an organization called the Akatsuki. It is a group of S-ranked criminals, ruthless beings who hold no place in their heart for love or empathy or sorrow. They only live to serve their leader. Sasori is one of them, and he is possibly the worst one of them all."_

"_I see." Sakura whispered. A plan was forming… and she could see, in Gaara's eyes that he was thinking of the same plan._

"_Perhaps, if you really wish to save Sasuke… join these criminals. And once you're done training… leave. And run. Get Sasuke back, and then hide yourself. Perhaps the Akatsuki will forget about you after that, and you will have the training you need. It's risky, life threatening even. But if you can do it…"_

"_Of course I can. I've been trained by the Legendary Sannin herself, Tsunade. I can do it."_

_Gaara gave a smile at Sakura's bravery. "Just know that you have friends in Sunagakure. This will always be a safe place to hide, for you and anyone you call an ally."_

_Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Gaara. Congratulations on containing Shukaku, by the way."_

_Gaara gave a small chuckle. "Yes. I can finally get some sleep now."_

_Sakura also laughed. "That must be nice!"_

* * *

Sakura awoke. She sat up, glanced around. Sasori was sitting there again, but this time, there was a crazed grin on his face. 

"What?" Sakura said, glaring at him. Her body no longer felt pained, and she sat up with no consequence.

"I heard you mumbling my name in your sleep. Were you dreaming about me?" he said, leaning forward.

Sakura gave a fake happy smile. "Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What was it, then?"

"I was stabbing you repeatedly through the heart, and then kissing Deidara when you were dead."

"Is that supposed to make me angry?" Sasori scoffed.

"Yeah. I mean, the way you talk and everything… it's so obvious that you're gay!" Sakura spat, a wicked grin on her face.

"I'll kill you, you little bitch!" Sasori cried, leaping for her. However, Sakura charged her chakra and slammed her fist into Sasori's gut. With a wheeze, Sasori's breath left him, and he crumpled.

"That, my dear, was a trap." Sakura said proudly, watching Sasori try to recover from the punch. "Look out for them. Don't just spring on someone when you want to, and most of all… lose the battle cry."

* * *

**LOLZ. End of Chapter 2. It didn't actually take me that long to write it… I just came up with a beginning and just typed from there. At first, she was going to get him lunch, but I guess I didn't feel like funny stuff…**

**Oh well. Chapter 3, up next. (Might introduce some light TobiSaku next chapter. Not sure.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura smiled. "It's wonderful."

"Isn't it?" Konan said, smiling, as she ran the brush through Sakura's hair. "A simple haircut can do wonders for a girl."

Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror. Her bright green eyes were much more visible now that her bangs had been moved away from her face. The cut complimented her large forehead and the delicate curve of her chin.

"Maybe you want a piercing? I can do it for you. Ears, tongue, belly button, lower lip… upper lip? Konan asked, glancing at Sakura, who quickly shook her head.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Sakura said, giving a small grin.

Konan shrugged. "Whatever. By the way, thanks for the girl time. I needed some to relax… around all these guys, you have to be on guard at all times. Except with Pein… with him, I know I'm okay."

At this, Konan gave a small sigh of contentment. Sakura giggled. "You really love him, don't you?"

"And he loves me too, you know. He's told me. He just doesn't show it like most boys do."

"He doesn't hit you, does he?!" Sakura said, giving a small gasp.

"Of course not! He actually fusses with my hair. Don't laugh… he actually does. I guess all boys express their love differently, and Pein just likes my hair. Every day, he'll try to fix my hair, even if it's perfect. He'll run his hands through it, try to curl it, everything."

"No wonder it's so messy!" Sakura joked.

"I know, really. That's the thing, though… you have to figure out how a boy says 'I love you'. Because they'll never do it verbally, at first. They're always too shy. Once you figure out how a guy says 'I love you', then the relationship will always work. That's just how it goes."

Sakura smiled.

"You know, if you've… taken an interest in one of them, I won't judge. Just tell me who."

"I don't think I ever will! They're all-"

"Crazy? Yeah. But most of them are good, deep down inside. Solid gold. It's just troubled pasts that make them any different from the regular boy. Don't tell me you've never met a boy like that."

Sakura didn't even have to think. "Yeah, I know one."

"Of course. Every girl has. At least, any girl who gets around some."

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan!" Tobi said happily, skipping towards her. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oooh, wow, did you make it like that? Tobi likes your new haircut, he does!"

"Actually, Konan did. She tried to get me to get a piercing too, but I don't think I want one."

"I dunno. I bet you'd look good with an ear piercing. Just a loop." Tobi pondered. "You know, Leader-sama, all those piercing he has? He let Konan do them."

"I figured." Sakura said, giving a small grin.

"Yeah. They really are a cute couple. Tobi… he…" At this, Tobi ventured off.

"Tobi…?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Tobi has to go pick some berries. Would Sakura-chan like to come with him?"

"Of course, Tobi."

Tobi grinned. "Okay. Tobi will let you follow him to the place."

* * *

Tobi carried two baskets upon his arms, every so often adjusting his mask. Sakura followed, enjoying the light streaming in-between the leaves of the forest they walked in.

"Here we go." Tobi finally said, stopping in a small grove. Berries of many different kinds were scattered about the clearing.

"Any specific kind?" Sakura asked, taking her basket.

"Umm, nope. No specifics, Tobi remembers."

Sakura smiled, and went to berry picking.

"Tobi, you didn't finish your conversation earlier." Sakura piped up. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Tobi said. "Umm, nope, nothing at all."

"All right. If you don't want to tell me, then I won't bother you about it."

"Okay." Tobi said.

There was a small pause where they did nothing but pick berries.

"Sakura-chan, you know about the big mission coming up?"

"Oh, no. Nobody told me." Sakura said, pausing in her picking. "What's it for?"

"Everybody's going on this one." Tobi explained. He suddenly seemed very nervous, for some reason.

"Tobi, is something wrong?"

"No…" Tobi said. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Tobi…"

"Would you like to be my partner for the mission, Sakura-chan?" he asked, suddenly.

Sakura gave a gentle smile. "Is that all, Tobi? Well, I suppose I'll have to see if Zetzu got partnered up with someone else."

"Zetzu?!" Tobi cried, making Sakura jump. "He didn't ask you already, did he?"

"No, of course not. But he is your partner, so I might have to ask Pein…"

Tobi let out a small sigh of relief. "No, no, Sakura-chan. Pein is letting us choose our partners for this mission. And I was wondering if I could go with you."

Sakura gave a small nod. "I'd love to, Tobi. Mind telling me what the mission is? It's a rather unorthodox way to partner us for one mission…"

"Oh, it's a dance." Tobi said happily. "And I have a date now."

Sakura had popped a berry in her mouth as she listened, and she choked on it now. "A d-date?!"

"Yeah."

"I t-thought we'd be partners!" Sakura spluttered.

Tobi glanced at her. It unnerved her, to not know what he looked like under that mask. "There isn't much of a difference…"

"There is a difference, Tobi… I have to think about this, okay?" Sakura said.

Tobi paused. "Okay." He said, sounding rather morose. "Tobi understands, Tobi's a good boy. The mission's two days from now, so… decide before then, okay?"

Sakura felt rather bad about her reaction. "It's not that I don't like you, Tobi…"

"No, no, it's okay. Tobi knows that you have… other choices. So, you know… Tobi wants you to make sure you'll be happy, okay?"

Sakura's worried frown dissolved into a smile. "That's very nice of you, Tobi. Thank you."

Tobi nodded. "Yeah. Oh, my basket's full. Yours?"

"It's as full as it'll ever be." Sakura said, glancing at hers.

"Let's go back, then."

* * *

"You never told me about a dance!" Sakura exploded at Konan, who gave an uneasy smile.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Konan said, backing away a bit. "I figured you'd find out soon enough."

"I suppose you're already going with…"

"Pein, yeah. So that makes you a prime target for all the other guys!"

"Well, at least Itachi and Kisame are set."

"Well, that one's a bit obvious." Konan admitted. "You can't have all the red apples in the bunch."

"Huh?"

"Every group of males is bound to have a few gay guys." Konan explained.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "But, still! Tobi asked me to go."

Konan grinned. "That's a position of power, right there."

"Huh?"

Konan blinked. "You haven't realized it yet! Boy, you're a dull blade…"

"What?!" Sakura said, freaked out by all these secrets. Konan leaned in to whisper.

"Tobi's the one who runs this group. He's an Uchiha; see, some spirit named Madara possessed him, and now he's giving all the orders. You date him; you could control the entire Akatsuki!"

Sakura blinked. "But, he's so sweet and nice!"

"That's Tobi, not Madara. I have to warn you, though… his Madara side is a bit demanding, though."

Sakura shuddered. "Demanding?"

"Not like that. I mean, he wants it his way or no way. I'm sure he'll still love you, on both sides."

"I don't think I want to date a guy who has a personality disorder."

"Your loss. He's nicer then most of the guys here."

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe… he's in the top three."

"Who are the other two?"

"Deidara and Hidan."

Konan spluttered wildly. "Deidara, I can understand. I mean, he likes art, and he's quite the gentleman as soon as you get him away from other guys… but Hidan?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm sure he's as nice as he is handsome. I haven't gone on very many missions with him, but-"

"But nothing! He drinks, he smokes… he's dated at least thirty females at a time, and he's probably had sex with twice… no, three times that many!"

"I'm certain that with a girl he knows, he's not like that."

"You're right… he's probably worse. And to top it all off, he's disrespectful to both Pein and me!"

"So, your opinion is biased."

"Not when it's true fact!" Konan objected.

"Fine… is Kakuzu any better?"

"Well… he doesn't smoke, drink, or have wild sex with three people at a time. But he is a cheapskate."

"A nice cheapskate?"

"Honestly? A bore." Konan advised.

"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Our interviews are quite extensive when one wishes to join the Akatsuki." Konan said, giving a small smile. "I'd suggest Deidara or Tobi or… well…"

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Sasori." Konan finished, preparing herself for the outburst.

"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" Sakura screeched.

"I didn't say you had to go with him. I'd put him, at best, as your last choice. Tobi's probably best. He's… hyper, but he's really a sweet kid."

"Even with this Madara thing?"

"Yeah, even then." Konan said. "As for Deidara, he's really sweet. He's a gentleman, as long as you don't get his hormones raging. 21 and he still acts like a teenager. Oh, and the sex is interesting."

"You've had sex with him?!" Sakura said, in a mixture of shock and amusement.

Konan chuckled. "Boy, that was a wild night." She mused, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Who else?" Sakura said. She couldn't help prying.

"That's a story for another time." Konan said, smiling. "Now, get going. You've got a day and a half to think it over."

* * *

Sakura paused, sipping more water from her canteen. It was icy and cold against her parched throat. Sakura had found her way back to the forest, and was now running laps around the small berry grove, and punching trees for exercise. Her knuckles were bleeding, but not too bad.

Sakura hummed a small tune she had heard a while ago. "In the heart of every girl, there's a homespun family dream. Of life that's filled, with so much joy, from a curly haired cutie to a teenage queen and-"

She stopped, hearing the bushes rustle behind her. "Tobi?"

No reply.

"Sasori…"

The bushes rustled.

"Oh, come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

The red haired boy emerged. "Why'd you think I was Tobi?"

"Oh, I figured… he might want to… talk about something." Sakura said, glancing at him.

He was silent.

"He asked me to be his partner on the mission."

Sasori drew in a sharp breath. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I didn't accept."

"Ouch."

"And I didn't reject him, either! I said I'd think about it."

"So you'll go with me?"

"Absolutely not." Sakura said, glaring at him. "If not Tobi, then maybe Deidara."

"Deidara! What does that idiot have that I don't have?!"

"Well, from what Konan tells me, he's quite the gentleman when he's not around males." Sakura said.

Sasori smirked. "She would know, wouldn't she?"

"Whatever she did it for; I hold no qualms against her. It must've been necessary."

Sasori scoffed. "Oh, yeah. You could call it that…"

There was a small pause, and then a loud thunk as Sakura's fist hit the wood, causing some chunks of wood to fly about.

"I'm not going to ask. She would've told me if she wanted me to know."

"Fine." Sasori said, as the tree finally toppled over. He walked over as Sakura pulled her fists away. He blinked.

"You're bleeding."

"Not too badly."

"But, if you let it bleed, it'll get worse."

"So?"

Sasori reached into his cloak, pulling out a small bottle.

"What's that?!"

"It's a solution that speeds up the healing process."

"I though you only made poisons." Sakura bit, as Sasori began rubbing the ointment into the wounds.

Sasori shook his head. "You see, Sakura, you don't think deeply enough."

"Are you insulting me again?!"

"No, no. Sakura… if you know enough to make dangerous poisons, then you know enough of what chemicals do what and what they do when they go together, then you know what can make things regenerate, instead of degenerate. So, if one can make poisons, then one can make healing potions too."

Sakura nodded, getting this.

"It's the same with people. If one knows exactly how to wound a person's confidence, then one knows exactly how to capture that person's attention, or say the right thing to put together their broken heart." Sasori said, giving Sakura a meaningful glance. Sakura blinked, unable to look away from his dark brown eyes. Had she ever noticed how beautiful his eyes were before?

"Let that dry." Sasori said, breaking the contact by stepping back a bit. "And don't train for a while. You'll reopen the wounds."

And with that, he vanished into the underbrush. Sakura watched him go. "Wait! I can't train now?! Damn him!"

* * *

**The action gets intense as the "dance" approaches. And, the mission is to find the five tailed dog, which will be at the dance. (If it's not a dog, please send me a message(not a review) with the right animal. My friend told me it was a dog/wolf.)**

**By the way… there will not be any DeixKon or DeixSaku. Sorry to any fans of those pairings.**


	4. Chapter 4

I've won fifty times.

He's won fifty times.

So that makes this match the tie breaker, Sakura decided, crouching into position. Her partner faces off against her, eyes narrowed in determination. Neither one will let this slide. Not a chance. And Sakura knows this. Her opponent is determined to prove that he can beat her. He has, fifty times to be exact.

He makes his move, and quick as lightning, Sakura also moves. She sees only a flash of blue before he's behind her. There's nothing new to this; Sakura has seen this time and time again. She ducks, aiming a kick at his feet, but he jumps, aiming his sword down. Sakura easily dodges this, her fighting style almost like dancing. A punch comes up for Kisame's head, and he's… hit? Sent flying, even. Sakura watched as Kisame hit the far wall of the cave, and slid to the ground. Not moving. Lifeless.

She stood there, waiting. Eventually, Kisame opened one eye, watching her.

"Oooh, ooh, Sakura, it hurts!" he groaned, holding his ankle.

"Oh, shut up; admit that I won that one." Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips. A slight breeze fluttered the black, short skirt, a beam of sunlight illuminating the red clouds upon it. A black top with the same pattern was pulled on over a mesh shirt with fishnet sleeves. Sakura had taken the time to redesign the Akatsuki outfit. Surprisingly, it was much easier to move in then the cloak.

"I can still fight!" Kisame said, trying to stand up, but he winced and sat back down. "Okay, maybe not… you win."

Sakura smiled. "That's win number 51 for me." She said proudly, starting to walk away. However, she ducked as Samehada flew past her head, crashing into the wall with a tremendous bang.

Kisame frowned. "Sasori taught you well."

"Yep. I know just about every trick of yours." Sakura said proudly. "I mean, 100 fights and you start learning every trick in the-"

"Sakura…" Kisame said, stopping her by the tone in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's been a while since you joined the Akatsuki. In fact, it's been three whole years." Kisame said. "You've got to realize that Sasori isn't… well, he's not like he was when you first met him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Free Willy?"

"I mean, he was just a kid back then. I'm sure he's matured now."

Sakura remembered the day in the forest. Was it really just yesterday? "Yeah, right."

Kisame slowly stood up, and Sakura helped him. "No, I really think so."

"How would you know? All you do is follow Itachi around…"

"I just know things." Kisame said. "Anyways, don't act like you have a vendetta against Sasori. You really should try and be friends with him. See you at the ball."

And, picking up his sword, Kisame left. Sakura stared after him, and then smiled.

"I'm finally in the lead! Yes!"

* * *

Sakura made her way down the tranquil path of the forest. Birds chirped happily, and the forest seemed to be alive with their music. Sakura had always enjoyed the songs of the bird best. It was better then any song a human could sing… the art of nature. At first, it would seem to be crazy, and out of sorts. But, if you listened quietly, the tunes were very much in harmony.

Sitting down by the base of a tree, Sakura noticed that someone had used a kunai knife to carve a heart into the tree. It was fresh, but it was only a heart… no initials. Sakura found herself disappointed, that she couldn't learn of two lover's names, or at least a hint at who they were. Perhaps the creator had been rushed, and had to leave before he or she was done. Sakura traced the shape with her finger, feeling every crevasse in the wood.

Hearing a snap of a twig, Sakura instantly jumped into the tree, watching from below. Her breath quickened, but she kept calm. If it was an attacker…

It was Sasori. Sakura let out a small breath of both annoyance and relief.

"Sasori-san…" Sakura said, hopping down from the branch. He started a bit.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Sakura-san… why are you out here?"

"Taking a walk." Sakura replied. A thought formed in her head. "Sasori-san, did you make this heart?"

Sasori glanced at the tree. "That? No."

"Hmm… I wonder who did…" Sakura said, glancing at it. "Whoever it was, they didn't put their names in it."

"What are you talking about? They did. See?" Sasori said, pointing at it. "JB + AS..."

Sakura looked at it. "I don't see anything."

Sasori glanced at her. "I see…"

"What?!"

"I didn't think the rumours were true."

"WHAT?!" Sakura nearly screamed.

"You see, there are rumours about this tree, which if one cannot see the names carved in a heart on the tree, then they are denying that they love a person."

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, right. I bet you just made that all up!"

"I didn't. Honestly." Sasori said. "A puppet never lies."

"Ever heard of Pinocchio, dumbass?"

"Who?" Sasori asked, looking quite confused.

"Never mind." Sakura said, pushing past him. "I'm going back to the cave."

"I'll come with you." Sasori offered, making his way alongside her. "I like your outfit."

Sakura didn't reply.

"Did you win against Kisame?"

No reply.

"Silent treatment, huh?" Sasori said, looking slightly put off by this. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

When they got back, the place was eerily silent. Sasori frowned.

"Something's wrong."

"I knew that, dumbass."

"So you're talking to me now."

"For god's sake… I'll go in. You wait here."

"You make it sound like you're a better fighter."

"Yeah. Your point?"

Sasori sighed. "Fine. Go in…"

Sakura crept in, eyes searching wildly for any sign of attackers or traps. Her hands clenched into fists, and she heard footsteps behind her. If this was supposed to be a sneak attack, the person was careless. She whirled around, fist launching forwards.

"Sur-"

BAM!

* * *

"I am so sorry!" Sakura enthused, placing a small ice pack on Hidan's face to reduce the swelling.

"Holy fuck! I knew this shitty party wasn't a good idea. I just knew I was going to get smacked in the face, somehow…" Hidan grumbled, but he gave a weak smile.

"Anyways, thanks for the party. But, really… it's not that big an occasion."

"It's been three years, to the date, since you joined the Akatsuki. It's a big occasion." Kisame said. "Before you got here, it was pretty much chaos."

"Shut up. It's just another opportunity to break out the sake!" Hidan crowed happily, grinning.

There was a pause. "Agreed." All the others said. Sakura laughed, and then looked around for Sasori, to see his reaction, but he was nowhere to be found. Neither was Tobi, or Konan. Sakura gave a small frown, but it vanished as a small glass of sake was shoved in her face by Kakuzu.

"You better drink all of this, I paid good money for it!" he said, though his voice was cheerful. "No, seriously. Drink all of it."

Laughter rung throughout the corridor, as the sun outside fell down below the rolling hills. The red gate outside cast a shadow among the party-goers, and finally vanished all together. For a second, it was dark.

"Damnit, where's Tobi with those lanterns?" Hidan hissed. Suddenly, the room blazed to life as each lantern was lit, one by one. Tobi turned to face them, breathing hard.

"Sorry! Tobi is sorry! A little late. Tobi was getting the other guest!"

Sakura's eyes shot open as light footsteps entered the room. The others, who were chatting, fell silent. Pein stared at them, eyes showing no emotion. They finally fell on Sakura, and then he walked towards her.

"Three years, hmm?" Pein said slowly, and Sakura forced her voice to be strong and not tremble. Sakura had had only a few encounters with Pein, and he intimidated her every time.

"Yeah." Sakura said, giving a weak smile. "Seems like a while, huh?"

"Indeed." Pein said, and Sakura noticed that he was trying to be conversational. "Well, I-"

"How about some sake?" Sakura said, handing him the glass. Pein glanced at it for a second, dumbfounded, then gave a small smile and downed the whole glass.

He gave a long, hard stare at Sakura, and raised a pierced eyebrow.

"You're on!" Sakura said, and downed her glass. The others cheered happily. The party would continue.

* * *

It was early morning before the party was over. Hidan was out cold on the floor from too much sake, and Kakuzu had taken an early night, not being the type to drink. Kisame was sleeping on a couch, arms wrapped gently around Itachi's sleeping form. Sakura couldn't help but give a gentle smile at how peaceful they looked. Deidara, Tobi, and Pein were the only ones awake, though Pein didn't look so good.

"You going to be okay?" Sakura asked, glancing at Pein. He had turned green around his various piercings, and his face was as white as freshly fallen snow. Apparently, he wasn't used to drinking, and was now feeling the after effects. He gave a small nod, and then placed a hand over his mouth, closing his strange eyes as he forced down bile.

"Go get some rest." Sakura said. "We'll clean up."

Giving her a thankful glance, Pein made his way back to his room. Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair and glancing at Deidara and Tobi. Deidara was playing with a clay owl he had created, making it fly around and around, while Tobi watched.

"What a night." Sakura said, walking over to them. The owl flew down, perching on Tobi's head.

"Yeah, un." Deidara said, voice horse, eyes half closed in a fervent attempt to keep himself awake. "Let's do it again tonight, un."

"I don't think you could handle it." Sakura mused. "Have you seen yourself yet?"

"I don't want to, un." Deidara said, running a hand over his cheek. "Eurgh. And with the dance tonight…"

"The dance!" Sakura gasped, and Deidara winced in pain. "Oh, sorry, Deidara…"

Tobi glanced up. He didn't even have to say anything. Sakura could almost feel his pleading stare from beneath his mask.

"Oh, umm…" Sakura said. Well, it wasn't like anyone else would mind if she took Tobi. And it wasn't a dance, either, it was a mission, and she would need to choose someone who could compliment her abilities.

Then again, he did have a double personality. And he was an Uchiha (maybe? Sakura wasn't sure if that was a joke or for real) and even just the last name of her previous love interest sent shivers down her spine.

Tobi waited, patient.

"Yeah, Tobi, I didn't get any other-"

"Yay!" Tobi cried, and Deidara looked about to faint from the pain the shout brought. Kisame gave a small snort, then went back to sleep. With that, Tobi dashed down the hallway.

"I… HATE… that brat… un…" Deidara said, massaging his temples.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Deidara. Here, lemme see if you guys have any aspirin."

* * *

"It's like taking care of little kids…" Sakura mused, gazing at the early morning sun outside the cave. All the Akatsuki members were sleeping off their hangovers, or had been moved from the couch to their beds. All except one.

"How was the party?" came a gentle voice beside her ear. Sakura jumped, not noticing the red haired teenager sneaking up behind her. He gave a gentle smile. "I passed by Pein on the way here."

"I never knew he was so…"

"Non uptight?"

"Nice." Sakura finished. Sasori shrugged.

"Yeah, he's okay." Sasori said, sitting down on the couch next to Sakura. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't shove him away.

"And there's a dance tonight…"

"They'll recover quickly. It's not like this is anything new to them." Sasori said. "By the way, I made you this."

Sakura took from Sasori a small doll. It was beautifully crafted, and very ornate. However, she noticed the pink hair, the teal eyes…

"It's me." Sakura said. Sasori nodded.

"Do you like it?"

"It's… beautiful." Sakura whispered, in awe. Every detail, even a small Akatsuki cloak. It was so realistic.

"Of course it is. It's you." Sasori said, his smile wider as he looked at it. Sakura looked at him. It wasn't lecherous, like all his other disgusting come-ons. This was actually… nice.

"Can I keep it?" Sakura asked, smoothing the tiny Sakura's hair.

"Of course, it's a present." Sasori said, closing her fingers around the doll.

Sakura opened her fingers, afraid she would break it.

"It's okay. It's tough… I ran it under a rotating blade and it still came out okay." Sasori said, chuckling. Sakura blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sasori said, and then glanced at her. "Who are you going to the dance with, anyway?"

Sakura blinked, and found herself suddenly feeling very, very guilty. Perhaps, if she didn't say anything…

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Sakura felt her face heated up with embarrassment. Sasori had given her this wonderful, wonderful present, and she… was already going, with Tobi.

Sasori seemed to finally catch on, and glanced at the ground. He didn't say anything.

"I am sorry, Sasori, really, but Tobi asked me first and-"

"It's okay." He said, getting up. "I understand."

She, too, got up. "Sasori, I love the present, I really do…"

"No, really, it's okay." Sasori said, but his face said otherwise.

"Sasori… if there's anyway I can make it up to you…"

He shrugged. "Tell Tobi you're going with me."

"But it would make him so sad!" Sakura pleaded. "Isn't there anything else?!"

Sasori frowned. "Not that I can think of. Nothing you'd agree to."

He started to walk away. Sakura bit her lip, unsure of what to do. There was something. Something big, but she'd do anything to get her and Sasori on good terms again. Anything.

"Sasori!"

He stopped, turning. "What?"

Sakura walked up to him, pulled him close, and gently touched her lips against his. She had expected it to be cold and hard, but they were warm and soft, like any other human's lips. They were gentle, too, and she could feel his fingers intertwining in her hair. There was no tongue, or passionate kissing, but it sent shivers down her spine, and she was pretty sure Sasori felt the same way too.

They broke apart, finally, for air. Sasori seemed dumbfounded, unable to speak, as he took his fingers out of her hair. Sakura hugged him closer, just a bit, before releasing him.

"Thank you. The puppet… it is really is beautiful." She said, watching the blank expression melt away into a tender smile. She hadn't seen him smile like this before… but she liked it. She knew Sasori was older then how he looked, but this smile almost reminded her of… of… Sasuke. Sasori swallowed, forcing down the lump in her throat.

"You're welcome." Sasori said, and then turned, vanishing into the darkness of the cave. Sakura watched him go, and sighed, leaning against the wall. Then, she let out a stream of curses that would've made Hidan proud.

"Damn, my life is screwed up." She finished.

* * *

**Whoa! This chapter was all over the place!**

**I've been noticing that my word counts have been getting longer each chapter. Perhaps I'll reach 3000 next chapter? Who knows? It'd be nice... I've never had that many words...**

**Anyway, see you next chapter.**


End file.
